


School Mornings

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression, Ageplay, Baby Boy Stiles, Comfort, Daddy Derek, Derek Hale is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, baby stiles, coming out of little space, ddlb, little stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek helps stiles get ready for school.





	School Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ME!! 
> 
> Hey! If anyone has any prompts/ideas that they want to see brought to life in this series please comment. If you do make a suggestion, I will shout you out on that piece when it is published (or not if you don’t want me to) 
> 
> Kay, thanks for reading! :) enjoy

Derek rolled over onto his back with a soft grunt as the daylight started to rouse his mind from sleep. The bedside clock read 6:00, the soft blue numbers pale in the gentle morning light. Derek ran his hands over his face, dipping the tips of his fingers into the corners of his eyes and sweeping away any remnants of sleep. With a little sigh, he sat up, ignoring the little crick in his neck from sleeping funny, it would go away in a minute or two. He glanced to his left and noted that Perry was looking longingly at the door, then to his right, smiling softly at the body laid out beside him. 

The boy's hair was a ruffled mess of chestnut strands that covered his forehead, his eyes still peacefully shut, butt sticking up with the way his knees were tucked under his body. He was clad in a white onesie that had little green frogs on it, his binkie still secured between his lips, subconsciously bobbing every now and then. 

Derek covered the boy with a plush blue blanket before getting out of bed, careful not to wake him. He went out into the living room, Perry, their beagle puppy, darting around him to get to the backdoor, flying out of the doggy door with a loud bark. Derek watched the puppy flit around the backyard for a few seconds, then turned to walk to the kitchen. 

He replaced the old coffee filter with a new one and scooped three spoonfuls of coffee grinds into it, adding more water to the machine then turning it on. He cracked his neck on each side as he took one step to the right to get to the fridge. He pulled out the cranberry juice and the creamer, setting them both on the counter before going back for the milk, the container of instant oatmeal, and the strawberries. Derek poured the cranberry juice into a plain blue sippy cup and secured the lid right when the coffee machine beeped. It was 6:25 when his coffee was made and the oatmeal was cooling in the microwave. He carried his mug and the sippy cup back to the room, setting them on the bedside table before crawling up onto the bed. 

"Puppy, its time wake up" he said in a sing-song voice, setting his hands on Stiles' back and rubbing up and down to gently rouse him from sleep. "Come on baby, it's time to wake up" he spoke loud enough to wake the boy but soft enough to do it gently, his hands running from his hair all the way down to the back of his knees. 

"Come on baby boy, it's time to get ready" Stiles whined, flipping over onto his back as his eyes fluttered beneath the lids, his pacifier guard bobbing over his lips. 

"Daddy" He slurred over the pacifier, his eyes not yet open, and his hand blindly reaching out for Derek. 

"I'm here, baby" Derek whispered, grabbing Stiles' hand and trapping it between his own. "It's time to get ready for school" Stiles whined again, rolling his his body until he was splayed out on Derek's lap. He shook his head furiously as the movements of his pacifier sped up. 

"No. Sicky" he mumbled. 

"You're not sicky, baby" Derek chuckled. He slid his hands and arms beneath the boy and lifted him up, easily holding him as he slid off of the bed. Stiles rubbed his cheek against Derek's chest as he was carried to the bathroom, his eyes still blurry with sleep and his mind still mostly blank with little space "Are you going to brush your teeth or do you want me to do it?" Derek asked, already reach for the boy's toothbrush. Stiles pointed at Derek, his eyes blinking unfocused.

Mornings were always a constant highlight for Derek. Stiles was always bubbly and sleepy, glued to Derek's side until he was fully out of headspace and ready to go to school. He would whine and his eyes would flutter and he would demand kisses at every opportunity. 

"Open up, baby" Derek said. Stiles opened his mouth and closed his eyes as Derek brushed his teeth, telling him to put his teeth together or tip his head back. He only opened his eyes when he had to spit and swish the rest out with water. "Good boy" Derek praised, gently wiping the corners of Stiles' mouth with a washcloth. He brushed his own teeth with Stiles still sitting on the countertop, watching him with bleary eyes and a soft little smile. 

Derek placed both of their toothbrushes into the holder and grabbed the little orange bottle from beside it. He took one of the little pills out and held it in his hand as he wrapped his other arm around Stiles' waist, lifting the boy onto his hip. 

"Dada" Stiles mumbled, his eyes still fluttering as he tried to keep them open. 

"I'm right here, pup" he soothed as he gently laid Stiles back down on the bed. "Here" he placed the pill at Stiles' lips and grabbed the boy's sippy cup with his free hand. Stiles opened his mouth and took the pill with a sleepy little noise, then gladly accepted the juice. 

"I stay dada" Stiles whined, gripping Derek's shirt with weak little fists. 

"You have to go to school, honey. But I'll be there to pick you up right after lacrosse, alright?" Derek said, running his hands up and down Stiles' arms. 

"Pwomise?"Stiles slurred. 

"I promise" stiles slowly let go of Derek's tee shirt, watching him walk to the closet and grab the outfit they had picked out the night before. Stiles grabbed his sippy cup then laid flat on his back by the end of the bed, his knees draped over the edge. Derek made quick work of changing him, replacing the diaper with fresh boxers, guiding each legs into his pants, kissing his belly before tugging the shirt on. Stiles sat up when he was all dressed, his juice halfway gone and his little space slowly washing away, little by little. 

"Good job, Sti. You want to go eat? Your oatmeal's in the microwave" Derek said, running his fingers through Stiles' hair, getting it decently tame. 

"Can I watch cartoons?" He asked in a whisper, his voice no longer slurred but it was still adorably light and airy. 

"Of course baby. Go on, I'll be right there" Derek helped Stiles off of the bed, watching him get a hold of his coordination, his eyes slightly more alert and aware. He shuffled out of the room with his sippy cup hanging out of his mouth and his fist rubbing against his eye. Derek took a few large gulps of his coffee, which hadn't yet gone cold, then grabbed Stiles' socks and shoes before joining him out in the living room.

"How you doing?" Derek asked, sinking into the couch beside Stiles. 

"Bigger but littler still" Stiles said, his cheeks burning the way they always do when he was coming out of headspace. 

"Bigger but still littler, huh?" Derek chuckled. He grabbed Stiles' ankle and pulled his leg onto his lap so he could put the boy's shoe on, then tying the laces and double knotting them, doing the same with the other. 

"Erica will be here in a few minutes" Stiles said, his phone hovering over his face. 

"Okay. How do you feel?" Derek pulled the boy into a sitting position then pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Big" Stiles pouted, rolling his eyes.

"Have a good day at school and no matter how hard it is, keep the sarcasm to a minimum, if your father keeps getting calls he's not going to let you stay here anymore" Derek said, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles' back. 

"Hey! Mr Harris is a pussy and I was not being 'verbally disruptive', I was simply expressing my opinion" Stiles defended, his fingers subconsciously running through the back of Derek's hair. 

"Okay, well let's try to keep it to a minimum because I don't know how I would survive not waking up next to your cute face" Stiles' cheeks went rosy, a goofy smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at Derek's lap. 

"Okay, I'll try" stiles phone went off as soon as the promise fell from his lips. He checked his screen and sighed, turning to Derek with a little pout that made the man smile. 

"Have a good day, baby" He pursed his lips. Stiles immediately leaned down and pressed several small, sweet kisses to his lips. 

"I love you daddy" Stiles whispered, pressing one more kiss to Derek's lips. 

"I love you too, little prince. Get outta here" Derek chuckled, softly slapping Stiles' bum as he got up. Stiles laughed, swatting Derek's shoulder before grabbing his backpack and leaving to meet Erica and Boyd outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again if you have any ideas please comment!!


End file.
